Lazos de seda
by learilla
Summary: Dejar una vida de excesos y lujos atrás, para convertirse en una sirvienta nunca es fácil. Mucho menos cuando Adrian Ivashkov siempre anda esperando a la vuelta de la esquina


**Primera incursión en el fandom de Vampire Academy... que no será el último. Hace unos días le pillé el truquillo a Mia y me he enamorado locamente de ella. Así que volveré con más cosas suyas. Mientras tanto disfrutad de este Mia/Adrian**

**Dedicado en exclusiva a *redoble de tambores...* **

**Barnsdale11 ... (Ana para los coleguis!) xD Me debes un par de buenos gritos... **

**I.**

_Olió el vodka antes incluso de verle doblar la esquina. _

Esa sonrisa indolente en los labios, el cigarrillo entre los dedos demasiado cerca de su boca y su caminar despreocupado pero seguro. Detrás de esa montaña ingente de ropa que ayudaba a su padre a trasladar de un sitio a otro, no estaba muy segura de que la hubiera visto, aunque eso tampoco es algo que le preocupara demasiado.

Ya habían quedado demasiado atrás los días en los que Mia se preocupaba por su _status_ social. Demasiado lejos las horas que pasaba entre risitas estúpidas y frivolidades. Enterrados los recuerdos y la seguridad de que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo. Olvidada esa vida de muñeca de porcelana…

-¿Mia?

La joven se volvió hacia su padre en el mismo instante en el que Adrian pasaba a su lado. Ella le respondió con un rápido asentimiento y aceleró el paso.

Adrian ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla.

**II. **

_El dolor la hizo sonreír como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía. _

-Vas mejorando, Mia. No olvides cubrir tu flanco izquierdo –le aconsejó Beatrice al mismo tiempo que intentaba golpearle por la derecha.

La moroi reaccionó con rapidez, elevó los brazos bloqueando el ataque e intentó golpear a la dhampir con la pierna. Beatrice giró y esquivó el ataque, no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Mia pudiera volver a golpearle con el puño izquierdo. Aquello pilló de sorpresa a la morena y fue incapaz de controlar la fuerza con la que asestaba el siguiente golpe al rostro de su aprendiz.

Mia retrocedió un par de pasos, tambaleante, y se llevó los dedos al labio. El sabor de su propia sangre no era algo que le disgustara tanto como había creído.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? No pretendía… -Mia se volvió hacia Beatrice y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, fue culpa mía –tragó un poco más de sangre y se limpió el resto con la mano.

-Claro que no –sentenció la dhampir frente a ella. –Jamás debía haberme prestado a esto.

Mia la miró horrorizada, identificando al instante la duda y el arrepentimiento en la voz de la mujer. Si Beatrice también se negaba a entrenarla, pronto no le quedaría nadie a quien convencer para que lo hiciera.

Un par de palmadas lentas y vagas las hizo volverse. Mia no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos cuando se encontró con Adrian Ivashkov apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, sí que necesitas que alguien te enseñe lo básico. Puede que algún día necesites tirarle del pelo a alguien.

Mia escuchó como un gruñido de indignación escapó de la garganta de Beatrice. Profundo y fiero, mientras ella era incapaz de apartar los ojos del recién llegado.

Adrian sonrió.

-La señorita Rinaldi es valiente y tan capaz como cualquier dhampir –no era frecuente que ningún dhampir contestara y desafiara a un moroi, y mucho menos cuando era uno del _status _de Adrian. Por eso la nota de orgullo en la voz de Beatrice conmovió profundamente a Mia.

Ella sabía que aquello era mentira, pero le agradeció a su compañera el voto de confianza. Adrian se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dar media vuelta.

-Quizás. Si entrena más.

-Lo hará –le respondió Beatrice altiva.

Mia sonrió, aunque aquella vez la sonrisa no le duró demasiado.

Volvía a estar en deuda con la realeza.

**III. **

_Vivir entre la realeza no estaba tan mal, siempre y cuando formaras parte de ella. _

Mia Rinaldi ya no estaba dentro de ese círculo, no al menos estrictamente hablando. Su padre era un sirviente, pero seguía siendo una moroi, lo que en términos exactos dentro de la pirámide alimenticia vampírica la situaba por encima de demasiada gente. Los humanos, los strigoi y, por supuesto, los dhampir, eran los que estaban debajo. Por lo que, aunque era ella la que se encargaba de llevarles la ropa a la lavandería y de asegurarse que jamás les faltaran toallas en el baño, aún seguían invitándola a fiestas.

No es que a Mia aquello le fuera demasiado. Ya no. Pero habían enviado a Beatrice a St. Vladimir para ayudar en los entrenamientos de los dhampir, por lo que, mientras ella intentaba encontrar algún otra alma caritativa que se dignara a enseñarle a dar su merecido a cualquiera que se lo mereciera, ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Tienes cara de martini con kiwi –Mia se giró sobresaltada hacia la nueva voz a su espalda.

Sorprendida, vio cómo Adrian sostenía un par de copas de colores divertidos entre las manos.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

-No bebo –respondió la chica escuetamente.

Adrian elevó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde ahora.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros, con esa indiferencia que tanto la sacaba de quicio.

-Quizás tu mal humor se deba a eso.

-Yo no estoy de mal humor.

-Lo que tú digas. Sólo venía a preguntarte por los avances en eso del kun-fu, dar cera, pulir cera tuyo. Olvídalo.

Sin decir nada más, Adrian dio media vuelta y se mezcló entre la gran cantidad de morois que había allí reunidos. Aquella actitud evasiva y desapasionada del chico la cabreó. Y mucho. Mia se giró hacia la mesa que había dejado detrás y cogió el primer vaso que estuvo a su alcance.

**IV. **

_Bailar al ritmo indescifrable del tecno encima de una mesa con unos tacones de diez centímetros no era tan difícil como había creído en un primer momento… cuando estaba sobria. _

Una moroi pelirroja que sólo había visto un par de veces en su vida la agarraba de la cintura y se arrimaba a ella como si su relación fuera algo _mucho _más que amistad. Extrañamente, no es que eso no le importara a Mia, sino que además la buscaba y la incitaba a que continuara. Una pierna entre las suyas, sus manos descendiendo por sus escasas caderas, sus labios susurrándole algo que era incapaz de oír, demasiado cerca de su oído, su aliento calentándole la piel del cuello…

-¿Dispuesta a dar un bonito espectáculo? –aunque de eso, Mia sólo fue capaz de entender la palabra "culo".

-¿Cómo dices? –chilló, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-Me encanta tu cara de muñequita –le dijo la otra, pasándole la mano por la mejilla y descendiendo por su cuello.

-No. No llevo fuego, lo siento.

La moroi pelirroja sonrió. Estaba claro que había bebido, pero no tanto como lo había hecho Mia en la última hora. Ni siquiera la propia Mia había bebido nunca antes tanto como esa vez. Ni siquiera es sus grandes días de gloria en St. Vladimir.

Notó sus labios calientes y mojados sobre los suyos y su cuerpo entero se congeló. Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Sin poder retirarse o seguir adelante. Apretó los labios con fuerza y esperó a que la respuesta viniera de fuera, lejos del alcohol y el poco control que tenía de su cuerpo. Unas manos fuertes y masculinas la agarraron de la cintura y la bajaron de la mesa. La pelirroja empezó a protestar, pero su salvador la calló con una bonita copa con un líquido rosa.

Por el olor a vodka y cigarrillos ya sabía de quién se trataba.

_Mierda. _

**V. **

_El mundo empezó a girar y el feriante se había largado de allí, dejando la noria funcionando. _

-Tómate esto –Adrian le puso una taza caliente entre las manos.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –si se hubiera encontrado peor, posiblemente Mia ahora estaría muerta. Y eso, al menos, hubiera supuesto un gran alivio.

-Sí, seguramente lo hagas.

El moroi le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza y se encendió otro cigarrillo. Ella lo miró con odio, maldiciendo interiormente su ineptitud por no haber parado en el tercer vodka con lima. Adrian desvió la mirada alrededor y Mia lo siguió. Ambos se encontraban en una especie de terraza cubierta con una íntima piscina. Sí, la palabra era íntima.

-No debiste hacerlo –escupió ella pensándose seriamente si darle o no un buche al café.

-¿Hacer el qué? –la media sonrisa en sus labios le dijo a Mia que él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Olvídalo…

Adrian suspiró, tiró el cigarrillo a un lado, lo pisó y fue a sentarse justo al lado de la rubia. Sin decir nada, le pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros y la cubrió un poco con su propio abrigo. Sorprendida, Mia se dejó hacer y cuando él la atrajo hacia sí para que descansara sobre su hombro, no dijo nada. Simplemente se dejó hacer. Cerró los ojos y el silencio habló por los dos.

Aunque no lo suficientemente alto.

-Se supone que había dejado esto atrás.

-Lo sé.

-No quiero ser débil nunca más…

**VI. **

_¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta de que un mal sueño es tu realidad? _

Mia se concentró en el vaso de agua que tenía frente a sí. Había dado, casi por casualidad, con la habitación abandonada en la que se encontraba ahora y desde hacía casi una semana se encerraba allí cada mañana para estar sola y practicar. Hoy había decidido dejarse de patadas voladores y pobres imitaciones de Buffy Cazavampiros y centrarse en lo que verdaderamente se le daba bien: el agua.

Si había conseguido dejar fuera de combate a un strigoi, ¿por qué ahora era incapaz de moldear el agua de un vasito a su antojo?

Se le nubló la vista y sintió el poder chisporrotear en su interior y recorrerle desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies. Débil y distraído. Como un viejo motor que no acabara de arrancar.

-¡Maldita sea! –maldijo, dándole un manotazo al vaso y mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Si usas las manos es trampa.

Mia ni siquiera se dignó en darse la vuelta. Desde la noche en la que Adrian la había salvado de las garras de la "Lujuria Pelirroja" –como a él le gustaba llamarla –había tomado la mala costumbre de acecharla constantemente. Lo que antes había sido molestia e hastío, se había transformado rápidamente en aceptación y comodidad. Hoy no llevaba ningún vaso en la mano, Mia había escuchado por ahí que Tatiana había sido tajante respecto a ese tema, pero eso no le impedía oler los restos de lo que fuera que había estado bebiendo momentos antes.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, Adrian.

Él se acercó por detrás y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Mia, pero ella estaba demasiado ofuscada como para reparar en su proximidad masculina.

-Céntrate en el agua. Mírala, huélela, saboréala, hazla tuya…

-Menuda psicología barata la tuya –se rió ella entre dientes.

-¡Concéntrate!

Los labios de Adrian descendieron hasta la curvatura del cuello de Mia y lo acarició. Lentamente, deleitándose con cada escalofrío que sentía en la piel de la niña que tenía entre los brazos. Ella tensó nada más entrar en contacto y Adrian no tuvo más remedio que agarrarla de las muñecas e impedirle que se moviera. La rabia que la invadió sólo hizo que el moroi aumentara el ritmo de sus atenciones y la temeridad con la que lamía el cuello de la chica.

-Suéltame –siseó ella cerrando sus dos manos en un puño.

-Oblígame –habló él contra su piel.

Ella volvió a estremecerse cuando la lengua del chico dibujó la línea de la mandíbula.

Enfadada, trató de zafarse propinándole una patada, pero Adrian fue más rápido y la hizo girarse para quedar frente a frente contra él. Sonreía, pero por alguna extraña razón la diversión había sido engullida por el hambre en su mirada y Mia se asustó. Abrió con fuerza las manos que, hasta el momento había mantenido cerradas, y se agarró a la tela de la camisa para mantener el equilibrio.

-Te estás equivocando conmigo, Ivashkov.

Media sonrisa fue abriéndose paso a regañadientes en su cara.

-¿Y si te dijera que tienes a tu espalda el agua de ese vaso apuntando amenazadoramente contra mí?

Ella dudó un instante, lo necesario para que Adrian lo aprovecha y se lanzara hacia ella. Con su mano bajo el mentón de la muchacha, la obligó a que mirara hacia arriba para poder besarla mejor. Dejó a un lado la decencia y el respeto que requería el momento y reclamó como suyo algo que, definitivamente, no lo era.

Cuando Mia notó el agua impactar contra el suelo y mojarle los pies descalzos, decidió que era el momento de dejarse llevar. Por mucho que intentara negarlo, estaba claro que aún quedaba en ella algo de esa Mia a la que le gustaba pasearse con la cabeza bien erguida entre los pijos remilgados de St. Vladimir .


End file.
